


do you wanna build a snowman?

by mulgogish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Drinking & Talking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Frozen references if youre up for it, M/M, Marriage Proposal, icb how drawn i am to this ship omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulgogish/pseuds/mulgogish
Summary: "He's serious if he let's you sing Let it Go in the shower, and agrees to sing Love is an Open Door with you in karaoke night."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	do you wanna build a snowman?

  
Minho hates it. Absolutely, without a doubt, sick of it. And it's not just because of the bandwagon hate it got when it was released in theatres six years ago, no. That's actually the year he and Chan met, and their first date was actually to see the movie itself. Anyway, going back on track— he hates Frozen a lot. The fact that he's been singing Love is an Open Door for six years, with Chan, is an enough proof how much he hates it. Now, there are new songs in his playlist. Show Yourself in particular is earning a spite out of him. Minho even has the chorus memorized as soon as they got out of the theatre two weeks ago. 

  
Why is he grumbling? Why out of all days, when they're on their way to Hwang Hyunjin's huge Christmas bash, is he this grumpy? Chan is currently blasting Into the Unknown without asking him first. Now the car is full of his and Chan's attempt at Elsa's high notes. 

"Who would've thought our first date was watching the first movie of this, eh?" Chan smiles through the rearview once the song finally ends. Minho is smiling wide himself, he really hates this song. 

"And we celebrated our sixth anniversary by watching the second one." Minho laughs, leaning forward, though the seatbelt is preventing him from leaning more, to kiss atop Chan's head. "Elsa did her magic." 

"You were kinda cold to me the first time we met." Chan chuckles, sheepishly, as he turns to another road. 

"But it never bothered you anyway." Minho replies, making the two laugh out loud. Chan almost missing a turn that both stopped them from fooling around. 

  
They arrived at Hyunjin's townhouse and immediately saw the amount of light illuminating from the backyard. The loud Christmas music surrounding the house, and they could see a few faces they know so well. Minho enters the gates first, smiling back at Chan before holding out his hand for him to hold. Chan accepts it and intertwines them together. They walk in the hallway, greeting anyone that looks at them. "Where is Hyunjin?" Chan mumbles once they got out of the living room and into the backyard. 

  
Chan sees Jeongin talking to the owner of the house, leaning over to Minho and whispering, "Hey, I'm gonna go talk to Hyunjin first. I think I saw Jisung and Changbin somewhere, too." Minho nods at him as he smiles.

"Mmm, sure. Go, go. You must've missed them. I'm gonna annoy Seungmin over there." Minho points at Seungmin sitting on a bar stool, head hung low while he mumbles to himself. He snickers before leaving Chan to look for his friends. 

\--

Minho jumps on the stool beside Seungmin to give a better look at the younger's current state. He chuckles aloud, earning Seungmin's attention. Said guy scoffs at him before asking the bartender another round of whiskey. Minho winced at the thought of Seungmin being pissed drunk on Christmas eve, because it's just not like him. 

  
"What's gotten into you?" Minho starts, cringing when he hears Seungmin burp without a care. The younger looks at him through the glass, eyes dull. "Is this about your boyfriend? You're out here drinking alone, and he's not here to stop you?" 

  
"Why would he care?"

"Because he's your boyfriend—"

"Ex. Ex-boyfriend." Seungmin stares at his friend when Minho ran out of things to reply. He looks at the younger and begins to understand everything. "You know, you're lucky with Chan. I never thought you two would end up together, moreover this long!" He laughs uncharacteristically, making Minho look at him more carefully. 

  
"Hey, I told you that one's a jerk." Minho scoffs, trying to lighten up the mood in his style. Seungmin laughs, nodding at the older's words.

"Yep. Guy's had a big Hans syndrome." Seungmin laughs, and Minho grunts at another Frozen reference. He does not need one of that again tonight, Chan is the only tolerable one. "Thought he's the love of my life, turns out he's the pain in the fucking ass. Figuratively and literally."

Minho smacks Seungmin's arm at the unwanted information, but caresses the side he touched gently after. "Don't worry about that punk. It's his lost for wasting the prettiest boy ever." 

  
At the moment Seungmin was about to thank Minho for his encouraging words, Changbin goes in between them and loudly saying his order. "One cranberry gin please!" He chirps, lifting his index finger as if his loud voice isn't enough to alert the bartender of his order. 

  
"You're always so loud!" Seungmin groans, pushing Changbin's arm, making the poor guy stumble a bit into Minho's side. 

"And they don't have hot choco." Changbin answers, without actually answering anything coherently. He stumbles, obviously a bit tipsy. But Seungmin's worse, he's already slurring as he complains about the older. 

  
"Hey, Changbin. I think my boyfriend's looking for you and Jisung." Minho butts in, calmly talking to the younger. Changbin hums, grabbing the drink from the counter and going on his way without saying anything back. 

  
Minho turns his attention to Seungmin whose busy glaring at Changbin's figure as the other gets pushed by the crowd. "You've known each other for years yet you still dislike each other? Some weird streak you got there." He tells Seungmin, voice full of amusement while Seungmin just huffs as an answer. "And I've been told he didn't like the ex-boyfriend when he first met him."

"Yeah, that's because he finds him nice and civil and polite, unlike his edgy ass." Seungmin answers, taking another sip of his whiskey. Minho shakes his head, grabbing the glass from his friend's hand and puts it away from him. 

  
"He's probably seen something from the guy that you didn't. You know Changbin, he acts like he doesn't care but, well, he does. Remember when me and Channie fought? Chan's his best pal, but he looked for me first knowing that it was a total misunderstanding, and he explained to me _in detail_ all that happened that lead to _that."_

Seungmin's eyes are looking at him curiously, left eyebrow raised a bit. "And you're telling me this because...?" 

He shrugs, taking a sip of the glass he stole from Seungmin. "He cares, Seungmin. More than you know." 

Minho see Seungmin nods, "Uh-huh. Sure, okay. Suddenly, it's about me when we're talking about you and Chan being the longest couple in our friend group." The older laughs, holding onto Seungmin's hands. 

"Thank you, Minnie. For acknowledging it."

"But, where to? Now?"

"Huh?"

Seungmin looks at him knowingly, and honestly, Minho is lost. "What happens after the sixth anniversary?"

"...seventh year anni—"

"Marriage." Seungmin deadpans making Minho squeal.

"What?" He says, loud enough to caught some eyes. So, he lowers his voice, giving Seungmin a glare. "What? We haven't thought of that."

"But you want to. Come on, I know you want to settle down with him."

"We are settled down."

"Tie the knot. Double the knot, rather. No more backing out. Shit like that." Seungmin waves his hand in front of his face, dismissing Minho's surprised look. "You need that last bit of item to prove you are settled down." Seungmin opened his left palm in front of them, pointing to the _ring_ finger. Minho groans, rolling his eyes at Seungmin, who looks like he's beginning to sober a little. 

\--

"Dude, I'm freaking nervous!" Chan shouts the moment Hyunjin was in front of him. The younger laughs, his signature high pitched laugh, and pats his friend's shoulder. 

  
"Don't worry, you're gonna do great." Hyunjin assures him, smiling genuinely at the older when he leads him at the edge of the yard. The view comprises of mostly the city lights from the buildings below. Hyunjin bought the best townhouse he's ever seen, Chan concludes. Which is why he asked the younger if he could use this night to propose his undying love for Minho, his lover, the one and only. Hyunjin enthusiastically agreed, telling his friend that he would gladly want that, to be part of such joyous event. 

That's the thing though, Chan, even if he say his relationship with Minho has been nothing but amazing, he's still unsure whether the younger would say yes or, scarily, no. They've talked about this a couple of times, about settling in and starting a family but not in a serious way. "We would have two kids, because one is nice, two is bearable, three and up is _not gonna happen._ And then we'll live in a medium sized house, cozy and shit. Sounds good?" Minho tells him once they were cuddled up and watching the latest series on netflix, and that was two years ago. 

  
"You know, I really love that annoying prick." Chan sighs, eyes sparkling because of the light below them. Hyunjin snort, patting Chan's back lightly. 

"Of course you do. And of course he loves you, too." Hyunjin rest his chin on the railings. "He's serious if he let's you sing Let it Go in the shower, and agrees to sing Love is an Open Door with you in karaoke night." 

Chan chuckles, nodding to himself as he looks behind them to look for Minho in the sea of people. He spots his boyfriend talking to Seungmin with a fond smile. Chan notices Seungmin's unstable sitting, and Minho's hands keeping the younger in place. The older smiles, looking back at the city lights in front of them. 

  
He's gonna do it. He's going to propose to Lee Minho at exactly twelve midnight— that's twenty minutes from now, oh god— and he will put this ring he's been working for for years on the love of his life's finger. Chan gives himself a pep talk, agitation evident as he continues to glance at his watch. 

  
Hyunjin laughs when he noticed Chan fidgeting beside him. "Come on, Mr. Bang Chan. Golden Disk Awards two-time Producer of the Year winner, Korean Music Awards nominee? You've been given so many awards, I will not list them all. So I don't know what's got you so nervous."

  
Chan sighs, scratching the back of his neck. "That's the thing, Hyunjin. As much as I'm proud of my achievements, this is Minho, you know? Not just some trophy that's given to me and then I would give a speech to thank the people for it. This is Minho, someone I consider as my other half. I don't know what I'll do if this doesn't work out." He finishes with another sigh, squinting his eyes a bit to look at Hyunjin, embarrassed that he once again proclaimed his love for Minho for the last thirty minutes. 

  
Hyunjin's eyes are glassy, he has his hands covering his mouth in some way. "That is so sweet, Channie." He exhales loudly, shaking his whole body as Chan watch him in confusion. "This is the reason why you should really propose— and, oh, eight minutes." 

  
Shit. 

  
\--

Chan texts Minho after Hyunjin tells him that it's going to be midnight in a few minutes. Shaking his freezing hands, he spots Minho smiling at him as he pass through the crowd. "Hey," Minho greets him wrapping his arms around the older's neck. He leans in for a kiss. "I miss you." 

The older chuckles, leaning back to kiss Minho again. "Of course you did, I saw you consoling Seungmin over there."

"Yeah," Minho groans, rolling his eyes. "Princess Anna got a taste of his own Prince Hans now he's whining." Chan doubles in laughter, lifting Minho from the ground as he hugs him. He spots Hyunjin behind, fingers gesturing _three minutes_ so Chan puts Minho down and hastily prepares himself for the best (or worst). 

  
Chan clears his throat as Minho looks at him expectantly. He glances at Hyunjin with only one finger up now, and he sweats. Chan is sure there are beads of sweat forming in his forehead. Oh god, he's sweating in the middle of winter. 

"Chan? Is something wrong?" 

The older shakes his head, looking down on his feet before kneeling one of his knees. He hears Minho audibly gasp so he builds up the courage to look at his boyfriend as he grabs the box containing the ring in his coat pocket. 

"Channie?"

"Minho." The older says in a whisper, but loud enough so Minho could whisper a yes? back. "I didn't prepare a speech. Actually, well, I did but when you're in the real moment you kind of forget things. But—"

In that same second, fireworks appeared in front of them, and Chan might be a little disappointed he spoke too slowly that it didn't appear when he wants it to be. 

"But?"

"But if you'd like to," He looks up once again, opening the box revealing a simple and elegant silver ring. "Do you wanna build a snowman? With me, every year? And someday with our children, too?" He fumbles with his words and hears Minho chokes a laugh. 

  
He looks at Minho with adoring eyes as the younger nods eagerly, eyes glistening with tears and his hands covering his mouth in shocked and happiness. 

"Yes?" Chan asks dumbly, and Minho continues to nod. 

"Yes, yes!" Minho whispers, distrusting his voice to speak loud enough. Chan stands up, kissing Minho while wiping the fallen tears on his cheeks. "I love you, I love you." Minho whispers through the kiss and his tears doesn't seem to end. 

Chan leans back, grabbing Minho's hand to slot the ring on his finger. "There, there it is." He breathes out, staring at it in pure bliss. He looks up, cupping his fiancé's cheeks, "I love you so much."

Minho smiles, bumping their noses together. Chan laughs as he pulls Minho closer before they both turn to look behind them, hearing Hyunjin's sniffing. 

  
"Oh, dude. Come on!" Jisung slaps Hyunjin's arms, not hard enough for it to redden though. 

"But they're so cute." Hyunjin whines, coddling Changbin's side. The older pats his hair in response. Seungmin scoffs from beside Changbin but smiling when he sees Minho smiling back at him. 

"Congratulations, and Merry Christmas!" 

\--

  
(After the greatest moment that ever happened in his life, Minho goes to Seungmin in the bar. He orders one cocktail for himself, offers Seungmin one but the other refuses. 

"You're starting to accept the fact that he's not worth getting drunk in your ass, huh?" Minho mutters, scanning Seungmin's face, as he takes a sip of his drink. 

  
Seungmin shrugs, propping his elbows to the counter and placing his chin on his palms. "When I saw Chan kneel in front of you, I kind of had the realization that I should look for my own Kristoff."

  
Minho groans, "Stop with the Frozen references. If you keep doing that, you won't be getting a Christmas card from Chan and I!" He warns making Seungmin laugh. 

"The Christmas card would be full of Frozen references, I bet. Especially when you had your kids." He replies, smiling fondly at his friend. Minho laughs as well, nodding at himself and getting distracted by the events happening behind Seungmin. 

  
Changbin is currently wrestling with a deer statue that Hyunjin obviously placed beside the huge Christmas tree for emphasis. Minho narrows his eyes at the scene, and Jisung was obviously filming Changbin make a fool of himself. Seungmin pouts, wondering what Minho was looking at. 

"He's drunk. He's absolutely, a hundred percent drunk." Minho snickers.

Seungmin shrugs, looking back at Minho. "Couldn't tell, Changbin can do that even when he's been drinking sparkling water all night." Without hearing Minho's reply, Seungmin stood up and went to Changbin. 

"You should go home." Seungmin grunts, pulling Changbin with him inside the house. He waves Minho a goodbye before slinging Changbin's arm on his shoulders. "You're tired. Didn't you say you had to finish a report for the board until two am?" Minho hears Seungmin complain before he completely lost them in the crowd. 

  
Minho sighs, finishing the last bit of his drink. "There's your Kristoff.")

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
